Ain't This Awkward
by JessieTheNerdy
Summary: CIA Agent Swan goes to Italy to get her revenge and finds something that changes her whole life. OR should I say someone... One-shot. I just wrote this in study hall a few years ago and found it in an old binder. Hope you enjoy, but if you don't please keep it to yourself. :D


Title: Ain't This Awkward

Summary: CIA Agent Swan goes to Italy to get her revenge and finds something that changes her whole life. Or should I say someone…

_This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again  
For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen_

Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At Skyfall  
At Skyfall

Skyfall is where we start  
A thousand miles and poles apart  
Where worlds collide and days are dark  
You may have my number  
You can take my name  
But you'll never have my heart

Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At Skyfall  
At Skyfall

Where you go I go  
What you see I see  
I know I'd never be me  
Without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand

Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At Skyfall  
At Skyfall

**Agent Swan POV**

As I was singing, I couldn't help but look through the crowd. They were all enjoying the night. As I stood on the stage in my light blue gown, no one suspected a thing. They should. I was here on a mission from the CIA to find the leader of the Italian mob who had recently been funneling drugs and prostitutes into the United States. As soon as I found him, the evil old man, Aro Volturi, I couldn't take my eyes away from the extremely handsome man he was talking to. He couldn't have been more than five years older than me, but if talking to Aro, he must be important. As if he heard me, he turned and stared straight at me. Since my song had ended I walked over to Aro and the man. I bent down to Aro so that he could see a little down my dress and whispered in his ear, "You and me have an appointment we can't miss, Mr. Volturi". He quickly stood up and said to the other man, "I'll consider your offer, Mr. Masen. Please enjoy the rest of your night. I know I will." As he winked in my direction, Mr. Masen smiled and walked away. I took Aro to a soundproof room in the basement.

"We are going to play a game Aro. You sit in the chair and stay still". I blindfolded him and tied him to the chair. I then sat on his lap.

"Would you answer some questions for me Aro?" I asked.

"Anything in this position." He replied with a smirk.

"Who is helping you expand to the US?" I asked sweetly.

"James darling, and Mr. Masen just made me an offer to help as well. Why?" He responded.

"Because now I know who else to go after, after I kill you." I got up and hit him over the head with the butt of my gun. He had a deep cut and was knocked unconscious. Suddenly the door started opening, so I ran and hid in the bathroom. Looking through a crack in the door, I could see Mr. Masen walk in. I watched him walk over to Aro. He crouched down and felt his pulse, then pulled out his own gun and shot him pointblank between the eyes. He stood up and said, "I hope you understand if I pull back my earlier offer." With his back turned to me, I took my

Shot. I ran and took his gun, aiming at him. He looked startled and I smirked.

"When I first saw you, I could swear I saw good in you, but now. Why was it? He didn't like your offer, greedy, power hungry, fun?" I asked.

He shrugged and said "He deserved it".

"Don't I know it." I muttered.

"How's that?" He asked.

"Aro is the reason my father and both my brothers (Felix and Demetri) are dead. The reason I've been chasing him for almost three years now". I said calmly. "And now it's done, and I didn't even do it. You did. Why?" I asked again.

"It's none of your business, now I'm sure you have other customers, whore." He said.

I raised the gun to his head. "Watch your mouth and what you say about me."

"And why is that? Do you prefer prostitute?" He asked.

I dropped the gun and slowly walked over to Mr. Masen. I leaned against him and put my hand through his hair and pushed him against the wall. "Which would you prefer?" I asked, while slowly reaching to pull the knife out of the holder on my thigh.

"How about Isabella Marie Swan?" He said.

I pushed the knife into his side and angrily said, "Explain."

"ID glasses from the FBI." He stated while pointing to his glasses.

"What the hell?" I screamed. "You're FBI?" I whispered.

"Yes, I was sent to kill Aro Volturi. Now why are you here?" He replied.

"I already told you, revenge for my father and brothers." I whispered, just trying not to cry.

"I know that you have no brothers, only child. Now, I ask again. Why are you here?" He demanded.

I snapped, "The same reason as you. To kill the bas*ard. He killed my father and both of my partners, who were like my brothers." I yelled.

"How, specifically, did you get to Italy?" He asked gently.

"CIA" I answered in the same tone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Agent Swan. I'm Agent Edward Masen Cullen of the FBI." He said and stuck his hand out. I shook it. "Pleasures all mine."

Both of our phones beeped. We looked and said, "My planes here." at the same time. I giggled, long time since that's happened.

"Any chance we're on the same flight?" I asked. "Possibly, but until then I must leave. I do hope to meet you again soon Isabella." He said. "Bella." I automatically corrected him. "Bella you are." He whispered and walked away. Then a thought stuck me, he's a Cullen. Like Carlisle and Alice? I'll definitely see you again Edward.

As soon as I returned home to Seattle, I called Alice and asked her if she could plan a family dinner where I could meet her entire family. She told me sure as long as I brought Emmett, my amusing next door neighbor that she is always trying to set up with her sister-in-law. It was tonight and I am just now leaving to drive to our hometown of Forks. The Cullens had always lived here but Edward moved to Chicago for some boarding school, the same time that I moved to Forks. I worked with Carlisle and was curious as to why he never mentioned Edward being in the FBI, or going on the same mission as me. I probably shouldn't mention that I thought about killing him several times….yeah not saying that.

I walked up to the front door and before I could knock, Alice ripped the door open and pulled me inside. I giggle and Emmet heard me. He ran towards me and picked me up, then spun me around in our usual greeting.

"How did you get here before me Emmett?" I asked once he put me down.

"I had a date last night with Rosie, and she let me stay the night." He said with a grin. We all know what happened there.

I turned to Alice, "Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Esme is in the kitchen with my brother, Edward. And Carlisle should be home from work at any moment." She answered and turned to open the door and Carlisle walked in.

"Bella it's so good to see you. Let me introduce you to Esme and Edward." He said as he gave me a hug.

"I'd love to meet them." I said. We walked into the kitchen and there was only a woman in there. "Esme, this is Bella Swan. She works with me and is the wonderful young lady that I'm always talking about." He said with a small smile. Esme walked up and hugged me just like Alice did the first time we met. "It's so great to finally meet you Bella." She said with a huge grin.

"You too Esme. Alice has told me so much about you." I replied honestly.

Then, Edward walked in. Once he saw me, he froze and looked to Carlisle who just raised his eyebrow in a silent question.

I stepped forward, "You must be Edward. It's nice to meet you, I'm Bella."

"Pleasures all mine, Bella." He said, while looking like he's in shock. Esme looked at him strangely. "Edward…..Edward….Edward!" She said. And when he didn't respond she slapped him on the cheek.

He snapped out of his trance and whined "What was that for?"

"Just because Bella is gorgeous, it doesn't mean you can stare like that." She said in a tone only a mother would know how to do.

"Um...sorry Bella." Edward mumbled.

"It's cool." I said with a shrug, because I knew they were confused by his reaction, but I didn't want to be the one to explain Italy to them. I turned to Carlisle and raised my eyebrow.

He shrugged and said, "I can't blame him. Remember what happened when we first met." with a chuckle.

"Yeah I do. You didn't believe I was your new agent and you kept asking where my mom, Mrs. Swan was." I said remembering that funny day.

"She walked right into my office and sat down. She said, 'I'm Isabella Swan, your new agent.'" Carlisle continued.

"Why was that so unbelievable?" Esme asked.

"I was only fifteen at the time." I answered. "I actually moved to Forks with Charlie because they wanted Carlisle to be my mentor. Which I'm so glad I didn't get stuck with James or Laurent for nine years." I said with a sigh. They were cruel and stupid.

"Nine years?" Edward asked in awe. I know right, I am pretty awesome.

"Yup and many more to come." Carlisle said, putting his arm around my shoulders. "C'mon, I think everyone is here now."

Alice came over and jumped on me like usual and I caught her. "Hey Alice, what a coincidence seeing you here. Do you want to meet my boss?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sure, why not?" She said with a wink and I dropped her on her butt. "OW!" She yelled

"That's payback for setting me up with Michael Newton last week." I said.

"Fine, we're even." She said while dusting herself off and getting up.

"Not even close. I haven't gotten you back for Jacob Black, Tyler Crowley, Emmett, Sam Uley, and those three weirdo guys from Seattle."

"She set you up on that many dates?" Esme asked, in I'm not sure if it was horror or awe.

"Yup and I heard her take it out on her punching back every night." Emmett said. I glared at him and threatened, "Next time I'll use you instead."

"Ooh, I'm so scared of wittle Bella." He mocked me in a tiny girly voice.

"I'd be scared, she almost beat me up easily." Edward said.

Carlisle turned to him, quick enough to give him whiplash, "When did this happen?"

Edward said, "Italy."

"Isabella, why was I not informed of this?" He sternly asked, in his 'business' voice.

"I thought you might not want to know that I almost killed your son." I said quietly.

"Best friend Bella say what?" Alice asked with her hands on her hips. Classic Alice pose by the way. "Carlisle, it's completely and totally Edward's fault for getting gin my way. He was making an offer to help the Italian mob leader." I said. "You can't blame me. She was a prostitute who took him into a secret room and he didn't come back for over twenty minutes." Edward said defensively. "Jealous." Emmett whispered. "SHUT IT!" We both yelled at him. "Touchy." Emmett whispered. I turned back to Edward, "What about your fancy ID glasses you had?" I pointed out. "They didn't get a match until I told you." He said calmly. How, I don't know because I was anything but calm getting blamed for his almost murder. "ID glasses?" Carlisle asked very curiously. "You care about the cool gadgets and not her trying to kill Edward." Rose said. "Shut up Rose." I said. "Love you too." She mumbled. "Well, he's alive, so it's fine." Carlisle said quietly.

"That's why you asked for this dinner." Alice realized. "Yup." I nodded and turned to Edward, "After you left I realized you said Cullen, and that you must've been Alice's brother that I never met."

"How do you know my family so well, but I've never met you?" Edward asked.

"You moved to Chicago as I moved here and we never crossed paths. I used to spend my holidays with Felix, Demetri and their family." I said.

"Well, this year you'll be with us." Carlisle said gently.

"Yes, how about we have dinner now?" Esme asked.

Everyone agreed and walked to the dining room. I felt a hand on my back and looked up. Edward smiled, led me to the table and even pulled out my chair. And through this, all I could think was of how he was so handsome and sweet, even when I did threaten to kill him. Then, I realized we had been starring at each other for quite a while and blushed for the first time in more than three years. I couldn't help but think, 'ain't this awkward'.

"That's how it happened?" Masen asked.

"Yup, that's how I met your mom." Edward replied.

"And she almost killed you?" Renesmee asked.

"Yup."

"That makes so much sense." Masen jumped up and yelled.

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"Mommy always wins against you, in everything." Renesmee giggled.

I walked in and smiled, "It's true. Mommy is the best."

"She is, isn't she." Edward said while grabbing me and pulling me into him.

"I love you." I said.

"I love y too, my Bella and mini Bella." He said while rubbing my small baby bump.

I guess I should thank Aro for bringing us together. Ain't that awkward.


End file.
